stray_bulletsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stray Bullets 8
Stray Bullets #8: "Lucky To Have Her" ISSUE DETAILS * Page Count: 30 Pages * Print Release Date: February 1996 * Digital Release Date: 17 December 2013 STORY DETAILS * Date: Spring 1982 * Main Characters: Orson, Beth & Nina SYNOPSIS Spring 1982, Westlake: '''Somewhere out West in a village called Woodlake, Beth, Nina and Orson are hiding out. Early in the morning one day there is a knock at the door of Orson's trailer park home - it is a middle-aged female neighbour and she wants to use the bathroom - apparently she is having problems with her pipes. Orson has noticed a few problems with their trailer as well, including holes under the carpet. He begins to tell Nina about one hole he has noticed, but she doesn't want to hear it - she's not enjoying the quiet life in hiding. She asks Orson if he wants to fuck, and when Orson tries to explain their neighbour is in the house, she takes this as a sign of rejection. Orson tries to convince Beth that he is still very much into her, stripping off his pyjamas and promising loudly to fuck her hard. Beth is unimpressed, and she has now noticed their neighbour, who has finished in the bathroom and has heard every word Orson said. The neighbour thanks the now-naked Orson. Later, Orson talks to Nina about Beth. Beth is in bed ands been really hitting the coke she Beth and Orson appear to have stolen from Harry. Nina explains that Beth likes passion and excitement. She also tells Orson that when they first met she thought he was a dork. Orson admits he had been acting the intense madman to impress Beth, and that he thinks he could get himself killed if he continues to drink heavily act wild. After talking to Nina, Orson seems resigned to the idea that Beth is not interested in him for his everyday persona, and if he wants to keep her we will have to keep acting wild. Later, Orson is heading out to get supplies when he is harangued for slamming doors and being too loud. A little later, Beth finds another neighbour using their bathroom - Beth chases this neighbour out before checking in with Nina. Beth warns Nina that she is using too much of the cocaine that the three of them stole. Nina denies there is a problem and Beth talks about the relationship difficulties she and Orson are having. Beth then notices something poking up through a hole in the floor under the carpet. Orson arrives home to find Beth throwing a rock at a kid who poked his head through the hole in Nina's floor. Beth has a good aim and hits the kid on the head. Beth and Orson are soon arguing again. It transpires that Beth, Nina and Orson are meant to be lying low after having stolen two cases of cocaine and a bunch of money from Harry's mob. Beth doesn't like laying low. Just as they begin to work out their differences the kid Beth hit smashes their trailer window with a rock of his own. Beth is incensed. She picks up a gun, but Orson tells her he will handle the situation. He goes to talk with the kids mother, but she seems uncooperative and definitely unafraid or Orson. With Beth threatening to start shooting, Orson takes a different tact, and begins smashing up the kid's mom's trailer. A crowd of neighbours gather to watch the commotion but Beth gets out her gun, firing above their heads to disperse them. After Orson finishes smashing up the trailer's porch, he and Beth reconcile, as he tells her he doesn't care who knows they are fucking. Beth is glad to see that Orson still has his crazy side. As Nina said, it is what Beth likes about Orson. '''NOTES * In this issue it is confirmed that Orson, Beth and Nina stole cocaine and cash from Harry. The lead-up to these events forms a substantial part of the "Sunshine & Roses" storyline. * Woodlake is a small residential village community near the town of Seaside. Previous Issue Stray Bullets #7 Next Issue Stray Bullets #9 Category:Issues